Mass Effect Infernus
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: The fourth book in the Dark Sky Series.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been six months since the attack on the Citadel and life is still trudging along. The Asari have taken over Citadel Security being one of the few races unaffected by the virus which has left many to question if they didn't do this themselves. Few Humans remain in space, however the Alliance now bolstered by adding Cerberus into its ranks was still driving the fight in the Sol System. Fighting broke out when the Ledan poured into the Sol System shortly after the terrorist attack on the Citadel. The goal remains to find a vaccine or cure for the plague now burning its way through the Quarians and Vorcha. The Quarians have had to return to their suits for fear of infection and the Vorcha have all but been wiped out.

Chapter One

The More Things Change…

1

The Bastogne was now holding a maximum crew making simple tasks like walking to chow a little harder. Yet its Captain Delta was thankful to have the former N7 John Shepard and his team aboard it felt like a long time coming. Being the Capitan of the SSV Bastogne everyone got out of his way but there was always someone not paying attention and Delta had to navigate around them each time saying something not quite audible. Having finally reached the mess, he saw his XO sitting alone reading a data pad. She had just returned a month ago, it would have been sooner but it took a lot of pushing for reinstatement and her old rank and position aboard the ship. Even with a ton of favors called in the wheels of government still moved at a snail's pace, yet after three months she was welcomed back to the Alliance and the crew. Delta made his way through the chow line, he only wanted a cup of coffee but was handed a tray of food by the head cook anyway. After he had his coffee and tray he made his way over to his reinstated XO.

"Can I sit LT?" Delta asked holding his tray of what appeared to be breakfast but like all military assignments off planet the food wasn't why anyone volunteered for space duty.

"It's still your ship sir." Anima said looking up from her data pad with a smile.

"Thank you." With that Delta set his tray of what would generously be called eggs and sat across from her. "How are you settling in with your duties?" He continued before taking a healthy sip of his black coffee.

"All is well thus far, Javik has taken over control of Omega and is watching over Sarha's recovery. As for my duties here it's like I never left though Tali still reminds me whenever she can." Anima said.

"Well Jackson was ready to get back to the Citadel and help his partner Jordan so I couldn't really keep him here against his will. Though I am shocked he took the Basset Hound as much as he professed to hate the beast I think it grew on him. Well I got a brief to get to, here eat something all I really wanted was coffee but the cook would have none of it." With that Delta smiled stood up and went about his business.

Anima smiled and thanked Delta for the food, though she missed her personal chef on Omega something about space flight calmed her soul. Without realizing she picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs only to quickly spit them into a napkin. Calming her soul was one thing but this food was another. She washed the taste from her mouth with some coffee pushed the tray away and returned to her reading.

2

Anima liked sitting in the mess area it was loud and full of people and it reminded her of Omega and Afterlife. Javik had just wrote her letting her know that everything was normal and that Sarha was in a treatment program and doing much better. Anima felt guilty about it, she should have never been exposed to things like that and when she was Anima simply put her head in the sand not dealing with it. "But what could I do?" She thought to herself, and she knew the hard and cold answer almost at once. The second Sarha snorted Red Sand there was nothing she could do. Sure she could have handled it different but a junkie will always lie and Sarha was better at lying to Anima then anyone partly because Anima loved her. She looked up and saw Delta making his way through the crowd toward the chow line, she smiled every time he would get upset about someone being in his way. She wasn't avoiding him like she was her father, she was still hurt by what he said to her at Afterlife. Anima knew why he said it and she knew it needed to be said but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Can I Sit LT?" Delta asked standing over her.

3

Shepard had just finished his morning brief with the Cerberus team, it looked like the mission to Krios was back on and he needed to pick a team. "Yeah that and convince Delta to risk his crew and ship on a Cerberus Op." He thought. Cerberus was a part of the Alliance on paper and though the truce was holding neither side really trusted one another and Shepard knew it was for good reason. Miranda had told him not to worry about the higher ups, but he wasn't an idiot he knew Cerberus was still Cerberus after all just look at what they did to his daughter and Jane. He was glad they were both safe and on the Bastogne, but if he had his choice Anima would be somewhere safe. He noticed that Anima had taken Jane under her wing like a big sister would, and that made him proud. He knew Jane would be starting her military training on the ship, they would send her off but with the War raging there were no off world posts other than Eden Prime. If she went there she would be assigned to some other command and Delta and Shepard would have none of that. Sitting with his thoughts he had forgotten that he was actually a little hungry but his stomach reminded him so he decided to head to the Mess.

4

Joker looked out into the void of space having just got back to the bridge unlike EDI he still needed sleep and food. Though he could now do all those things without pain he still needed to remind himself that his bones were no longer brittle.

"EDI how is the drive trim?" He asked not looking over.

"It is fine, much like it was three minutes ago when you asked. What is the problem Jeff?" EDI responded.

"I am bored out of my mind! All we do is pick things up and drop them off at the Citadel or Eden Prime. Pick up, drop off, pick up, and drop off. If I wanted to be a Postal Worker I wouldn't have joined the Alliance." He said looking more annoyed than ever.

"Jeff the Alliance doesn't exist for your own personal amusement." EDI said.

"Yes EDI I know, but would it kill them to send us on an actual mission? I finally got my war beard at a proper length and still nothing." Joker said with a smile.

EDI didn't respond, and Jeff knew why "Damn AI" he thought. "She has every argument, every conversation, every joke filed away somewhere. She learned to read him and everyone in a matter of weeks if not days. She knew when to respond and when to simply let it go. "It was like dating a woman with perfect memory." He once told Shepard "Good thing she doesn't suffer with hormones." Shepard had replied and two laughed at that, though he recalled that Liara didn't find it as funny. Anyway Joker wasn't just bored he was worried, the longer they were out of the fight the longer those lizard bastards Terraformed Earth to their own likings. Joker pushed the thought away and went back to his report.

5

"Come on you son of a Varren!" Echoed through the maintenance area as Tali worked on the drive core. One of the maintenance shaft doors had become stuck and she was pulling on it with all of her strength. Behind her were a few new maintenance crew members but she was calling the shots now. Her scores put above even the most seasoned officers and Delta made the call to give her the heart of the ship.

"Do you need help ma'am?" one of the Privates asked

"No! What I need is a week in port so I can work on this while it is powered down, but that isn't going to happen is it?" She said crawling into the now open maintenance shaft followed by and audible bang and more cursing only this time with much more colorful words.

"Are you okay?" The Private asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Wipe the smile off your face and I'll be better!" She snapped and the Private quickly did so.

"How did she?" The Private whispered to the other who only shook her head.

Climbing out of the shaft Tail was now covered in oil and grease "Because you Bosh'tet there are cameras all over this ship and EDI was nice enough to let me access some." She said "Now if you would please clean up in there I need to speak to the Captain about the core." With that she headed to her quarters to clean up and then find Delta.

6

Seryna sat quietly looking over some Asari reports, also Liara was feeding her Intel under the table for reports about Anima. More than once she told Liara to just call the girl and explain but Liara didn't think it was a good idea. Having Anima back was like having one of her daughters on board and she liked the feeling, she liked teaching her how to be an Asari and an officer. She also liked that Delta was happier with her around he was hurt when she left though Seryna knew Delta would never admit it out loud he was a man after all and they were all full of foolish pride.

"EDI?" She said to the empty space.

"Yes Seryna how may I help you?" EDI responded.

"Can you send this data packet to Liara T'Soni on Thessia? Ensure it is encoded please." She said hitting send on the data pad.

"Of course, it is sent. Can I help with anything else?" EDI asked.

"Yes, do you have the file on Jane Shepard's trainer?" Seryna asked.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" EDI responded.

"Oh just send it to my Omni-tool I'll look at it later, Thank you EDI." Seryna said.

"Of course. Delta is in the Mess should you wish to join him." EDI said and with that she was gone.

Seryna never was an early eater and with the current cooks food that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Then a ping alerted Seryna that the files she requested was now on her Omni-tool, pressing a button the files were quickly downloaded to her data pad. "Hmm that is interesting."

7

Jane laying in one of the many sleeping pods in the crew quarters slowly opens her eyes to the new reality that she was officially in the Alliance. Having taken the oath the night before, and then celebrating way to hard with some of the crew. Her head was pounding, her mouth felt dry and heavy, and her stomach sent up waves of nausea. "Kill me now" she mumbled brushing her red hair out of her face then hitting the button that opened the pod. Though they were small they did offer a very peaceful sleep. Slowly Jane got out of the pod and hurried to her wall locker and put on her uniform. She quickly brushed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail, her green eyes painful searched the room and thankfully she was the only one in there at the moment. She needed a shower and something to drink but otherwise was no worse for wear. "Well Petty Officer Shepard here we go." She said to herself as she closed the locker and left the room in search for that shower and drink.

Half way to the shower EDI interrupted Jane's train of thought on her Comm. System. "Jane you are requested to meet your trainer in the gym." EDI said startling Jane who spun around expecting to see the robot behind her.

"Oh, um, of course how do I get there again?" Jane replied her face now red realizing the voice was in here ear. "Damn I need to get used to this radio." She said to herself.

"I have marked it on your navigator." EDI responded and was gone.

"Right" Jane turned on her Omni-tool and fumbled through a few menus before finding the nav software. A map of the ship popped up and Jane studied it intensely.

"Need some help?" A male's voice came from behind her.

Jane spun around half expecting not to see someone again, but there he was a young looking male Marine. The first thing Jane noticed was his deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair which was cut short in a military style. Next was the way he filled out his uniform which was very nice if she did say. "I… um" She managed.

He chuckled "Nice to meet you, you are Jane right?" he said holding out his right hand.

Jane felt the blood rush to her face but she reached out and shook his hand. "Yes, sorry I am still learning all of this." She finally could from words and that was a start she thought.

"My name is Hayden." He said "So where are you trying to go?" He asked.

"The gym, but this ship is just so damn big." Jane replied.

"You won't be saying that for long, come on I'll show you." He said pointing.

8

Dalbir waited for his student, he knew little about her other than she was undisciplined and young. It wasn't the first time he trained someone so advanced in age but he didn't like it. To many bad habits he thought sharping his father's sword. Once done he looked at his work the blade was long and razor sharp, thicker then what Delta used or anyone these days for that matter. He didn't mind, some things must not be lost to the march of time. "It was time Ik Onkar gave him his next vessel to fill with his knowledge." He said setting his blade down and taking a seat facing the door of the empty gym. He didn't have to wait long, a young female red head bust into the gym completely unaware "Bad habits" he thought watching her flirt with the boy with her.

"Welcome, girl. You are late, and I have no time for your friend at this time… Sir please leave us." He said. His voice deep and full of purpose echoed in the empty gym.

"Oh… Um… I'm…" Jane started but was cut off.

"I know who you are and why you are here… Now let us waste no more time on such things, there is much to learn and you have learned none of it! Now by your father's face tell the boy to leave and come over here!" He snapped at her.

"Yes! Of course… I hope to see you…" Again she was cut off,

"Bed him on your own time girl, this is my time now!" He barked.

He watched her, she blushed he expected that. However she glared at him that wasn't expected and he grinned "Good you have fight in you" he thought before gesturing to the girl.

9

Jane walked but she felt like her legs weren't moving, she never felt like this and with a guy. "What's wrong with me?" She thought, but it didn't matter she just enjoyed listing to his voice and his ass wasn't bad to take a peek at every now and then either. They made their way through the many corridors of the ship, finally they entered the gym and she still didn't notice anything other than her guide.

"Welcome, girl. You are late, and I have no time for your friend at this time… Sir please leave us." A voice echoed in the large room, snapping her from her other thoughts.

She spun and saw an older looking man maybe fifty or sixty years old, with dark black hair olive oil skin, and wearing a black Alliance uniform.

"Oh… Um… I'm…" She started but she was cut off. The man was barking at her she knew this would happen. She turned to her guide "Yes! Of course… I hope to see you…" but the old man again ruined the moment.

"Bed him on your own time girl, this is my time now!" The man said to her.

That was IT! How dare you! She looked at him with anger but she could swear she saw him smile. Shaking it off she told Hayden she would see him later.

Once Hayden left the gym she turned to give the man a piece of her mind but quickly stopped in her tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jane's lesson

1

Jane had grown up in an orphanage and no person ever spoke to her in such a manner. "How dare you speak to me that way?" She said her face now burning red.

"I am here to train you girl nothing more or less. Now stand in front of me so I can get a good look at you." He replied, his voice was stern and dry.  
Jane did as she was told though her mind was still elsewhere. "Have your look" she said stopping in front of the older man.

So he did, not to admire but to study and size up. "Speed will be your weapon, focus your creed, and patience your watch word." He said standing up. He walked over to a weapons case and opened it. Inside was an assortment of knives, swords, and pistols.

"I have a gun already." Jane said looking at the man.

"Good for you, but these are not guns. These are weapons and in time they will be as needed to you as your own heart." He responded not looking up. He needed to get this right after all. A persons blade or in her case blades must be perfectly matched. So he studied the contents of the chest carefully.

"Weapon, gun it's all the same thing." Jane said.

Finally he knew just the ones to pick and selected them. Carefully he removed one midsized knife. Its metal was bright silver and razor sharp, it had a carefully crafted handle made from carbon fiber. Next he pulled out a long blade which resembled a Japanese Katana only it was completely black also razor sharp. Looking at the blades in his hand he nodded and walked over to Jane. "Grant me this wish, O Sword. I may never fear to stand up for righteousness. I may not fear when I go to war. If my defeat is definitive, I may die fighting in the battlefield for the sake of righteousness." He said then carefully handed the now sheathed blades to Jane.

"What are these?" Jane asked taking the blades into her hands.

"Your life, your fate, and likely your death." He replied.

"My death? You think I intend to die?" Jane asked pulling the sword from its sheath slightly to admire the blade.

Dalbir looked at Jane hard with his dark brown eyes and smiled "No one intends to die young lady. That is what the training is for, however it is a great honor of a warrior to die in battle." He stepped back and paused before continuing "The Captain has seen fit to assign you to the 775th Special Ranger Battalion. You will be assigned to the Bastogne until he no longer requires your services. You will train under me until I deem you ready for actual missions, and from what I have seen thus far that will be a long time from now. You are disrespectful, lack discipline, and have no idea how to handle yourself. That will change in the coming weeks and months." With that he turned and walked over to a sparing area.

"Months? I don't have time to wait months." Jane protested.

"Fine girl, take me down to the mat and I will recommend that you are ready now." Dalbir said in reply.

Jane stood up and walked over to the sparing mat and looked at her opponent.

2

Jane had about all she could stand from this old man "call me girl one more time" she thought walking up the sparing mat. She studied her target, she had dealt with men before younger men who wanted to do more than just train her. Earth had become a living hell before she was kidnapped. She knew if he was a biotic he would lead with that and so she prepared herself to dodge any such attack. Then a simple kick to his balls and she would be fighting alongside Anima and Delta like she was promised.

"You sure you want this, I am not responsible for any broken bones you may have after this." Jane said mockingly.

Dalbir said nothing and only stood there waiting.

"Have it your way" Jane thought as she slowly advanced expecting a biotic attack. "You are too cocky not to shoot that blue glowing shit around" she thought as she raised her fists in a defensive position. Though never trained she had seen enough fights to know guarding her face was a good idea. Tired of waiting for him to make the first move she charged relying on her speed as she had always done. She swung her right fist at his face but came up with only air she then felt a hard blow to the back of her head. It sent her forward she landed face down on the mat slightly dazed.

"Do you yield?" Dalbir asked

Jane felt the anger rise inside her and quickly got to her feet "that was just luck old man" she said this time advancing slowly. Again he made no attempt to attack her only standing in place with his hands at his side. This time Jane led with an odd attempt at a kick which was easily blocked and countered with a swift punch to her abdomen. The air quickly left her body and she collapsed to the mat trying to regain her ability to breathe.

"Do you yield?" Dalbir asked again this time much closer to her.

Jane with all of her might grabbed the old bastard and tried to take him down to the mat, but she only held him for a second or two. Spinning free Dalbir kicked Jane clear across the face sending spats of blood flying through the air with a wet slapping noise. Jane hit the mate hard and slowly felt the world slip into darkness.

3

Slowly the world returned to Jane as her eyes fluttered open she was no longer in the gym she was in medical with the Doctor Rana Zaal looking at her with a data pad.

"How did I get here?" Jane asked sitting up slowly. She instinctually brought her right hand to her head and touched her right cheek which sent pain through her jaw and face. She winced and pulled her hand away quickly.

"You broke your jaw, and were unconscious for the last twenty minutes. Your trainer brought you in, the Medigel will heal the bone over the next twelve hours or so." Rana said walking over to her desk. She returned to Jane and tossed her a bottle of pills "for the pain, try not to break something every day." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I'll do that. Here I don't need the pills, my jaw should be healed in about an hour. I heal pretty fast." Jane tossed the pills back to Rana "Thank you." With that Jane walked out of the medbay and was greeted by Dalbir.

"Here to finish the job?" Jane asked taking a step back without realizing it.

"No, just to give you this." He threw a data pad at her. "I suggest you learn it before tomorrow, I'll see you at 0600 hours don't be late." With that he turned and left Jane.

"I'm going to regret this." Jane thought as she opened the only file on the data pad. She read the words in her mind.

"Recognizing that I volunteered as an Alliance Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers.

Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite Soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, space or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger the Alliance expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other Soldier.

Never shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one-hundred-percent and then some.

Gallantly will I show all that I am a specially selected and well-trained. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.

Energetically will I meet the enemies of the Alliance, I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass the Alliance.

Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor.

Rangers lead the way!" After reading it she read it again, she didn't want to know what would happen if she disappointed Dalbir again.

4

Anima was furious when she heard that Jane had her jaw broken and intended to handle this so called trainer. She found him in at his office with a file open a picture of Jane was on top of the paper. "We need to have a chat!" Anima said her anger was apparent.

"How can I help you LT?" Dalbir asked looking up from the papers.

"Explain how in less than one hour Jane has a broken jaw?" Anima said nearly yelling it.

"Just lesson number one." Dalbir said his voice even and deep.

"You just break bones for fun? She is 18 years old!" Anima replied.

"For fun? No. To prove a point? Yes. Is there a reason you are here other than to question my teaching style?" Dalbir said.

Anima was furious "Let's see you try that shit with me! We will see who leaves on a stretcher this time!"

Dalbir stood up from his desk "I don't think so LT, you need to let Jane grow up. It is her life not yours if she isn't properly trained." Dalbir pointed to the stack of papers "I knew that she would heal if she was hurt, she isn't a normal soldier just like you. Worse she knows it, which makes her inclined to act first think later. You had the luxury of a training program all before you knew of your ability to heal yourself." Dalbir said sitting back down. "In other words with all due respect LT kindly fuck off. You might be the XO of this ship and you do outrank me, but don't confuse your mission with mine. Petty Officer Shepard doesn't need a big sister she needs a leader, don't confuse the two." He finished.

Anima went to reply but stopped he was right and she knew it, Jane needed to learn to be a soldier. Anima didn't have the time to train her the same thing happened with Sarha, and it cost her dearly. The more Anima tried to protect her the farther she slipped away, it was time for Jane to grow up. "Perhaps it is time I do the same." She thought to herself.  
"Point taken, but don't think we won't spar before you leave us." Anima said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am I look forward to it." Dalbir said then returned his attention to Jane's file.

Anima turned and walked out of the room and saw Delta smiling and shaking his head at the other side of the gym. Anima walked over to him knowing what he was going to say.

"I knew you would be here in short order once you heard." Delta said.

"Yeah, guess I'm predictable." Anima said with a smile.

"A little, walk with me." Delta said motioned to the hallway. Anima followed and the two walked the long hallway which was mostly empty. "I am sure he told you about why you can't coddle her, so I won't rehash it. However you need to start leading, if something happens to me you are next in charge." Delta said stopping at the elevator the door slid open and the two got on.

"I know." Anima said once the doors close.

"Perhaps I put too much on you too early in your career, but I can see a leader inside of you. People follow you out of instinct, under fire you are excellent. However people following you isn't enough LT, you have their respect but you need their loyalty. Once you have that people will move mountains for you." Delta said as the door opened to the War Room.

Anima said nothing but the words didn't fall on deaf ears.

"I have a mission for you, your father will be here shortly to brief you." Delta said as he pulled up a map of Krios.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Welcome to the End

1

First Lieutenant Dan Desoto of the Alliance Marines slowly opened his amber colored eyes which instantly began to burn and tear up as the rancid air that now made up most of the atmosphere on Earth hit them. He quickly covered them with his goggles and the pain subsided, "must have knocked them off in my sleep" he thought standing up from dirty bare mattress. His vision was still slightly blurred from the onslaught of chemicals that his eyes just endured but it was getting better. His lungs burned slightly and he wondered just how long it would be until the very air he breathes will kill him. Dying didn't concern him anymore he had lost nearly everyone he cared about left behind by the Alliance his armor was dirty and scratched. He vowed to avenge his unit who was tasked to find survivors on Earth get them out, he was to be evacuated thirty six hours after insertion that was five months ago. Had the mission ended on time he could have got fifty civilians to safety but that number has since dropped to less than twenty.

A young female Alliance Marine in fully battle uniform including her helmet walked up to him and saluted. Dan returned the salute "Where are we at?" He asks her dropping his right hand down from his brow.

"Twenty civilians, three military mission ready, two military KIA, three military MIA presumed KIA, and two wounded civilians in serious condition. Doc says if they don't get care soon…" her words trailed off once she noticed his eyes.

"Don't worry they are fine, goggles slipped off while I was sleeping." He said almost reading her mind. Though he couldn't see her face through the helmet he knew she was blushing, the night they shared together before the mission had made things more complicated but he didn't regret it.

"Yeah well you wouldn't be wearing those shitty goggles if it wasn't for me getting my helmet shot up." She reminding him.

"Well I was going to do a statement of charges and bill you for it, but I figured you would need to see as well." He said playfully and pulled her close to him.

2

She didn't fight him when he grabbed her waist though his hands were a little liberal in their placement. She playfully pushed him back "don't start something we can't finish… Sir." She said. She was always warned never to get mixed up with a commanding officer but she wasn't ashamed. Besides the heart wants what the heart wants she thought.

"Yes ma'am." Dan said saluting as a big grin flashed over his face.

"Gunnery Sergeant Alanson to you, I work for a living." She said with a laugh.

"Got it Crystal. Tell Doc I need to see him, we are moving north again." He said to her bringing the discussion back to the task at hand.

"Yes sir." She said and left him though she knew he was watching her leave and it made her body quiver as a wave of heat washed over her. "Stop it, acting like a damn school girl with a crush!" A voice in her head told her, but she didn't want to stop it. She finally found someone who looked past her looks which were quiet nice if she did say so and into her. She wanted to get off Earth and back to their ship, she wanted to feel his skin on hers once again, and to lose herself in passion of the moment. "After ten showers of course" she thought, so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Doc Winters until he was nearly right in front of her.

"Day dreaming?" The Corpsman asked.

"What?! No, um… LT needs to talk to you. How are the civilians?" She asked hoping he didn't notice the embarrassment in her voice.

"Right, got it… they are scared, tired, hungry, and two won't survive another move." He told her in a matter of fact way that concerned her.

Winters had a way of cutting through the bull shit when he had to. She guessed all medics and corpsman had to have that ability, but she just nodded and he went to see the LT. She walked over and grabbed her rifle that was leaning on a busted up wall. They had found a burnt out building for the night, travel at night wasn't wise. Suddenly there was a light tap on her right leg and she looked down to see a young girl holding up a small yellow flower a dandelion she guessed. Those weeds could survive everything she thought taking the small flower from the girl. "Thank you." She said.

"You are welcome, thank you for saving me." The girl said before running off.  
She watched the little girl run back to the group and felt the rage rising inside of her.

3

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked Dan as he pulled her into his small quarters on the Empire a next generation carrier in the Alliance. She knew they had a mission in a few hours to Earth no less and he wanted to do this now?

"We might never have the chance if we wait." Dan said before closing the door and sitting her on his bed.

"Don't talk like that, you know I don't think it is funny. Besides how hard can a sweep mission be?" Crystal said watching Dan take off his shirt exposing his torso, he wasn't overly muscular but tone and she reached up and helped him out of his pants. "Please don't let me regret this." She thought to herself right before standing up and kissing him hard on the lips.

4

"I don't care!" Dan screamed at Doc Winters. "We can't stay here, so if they die then they will do it on the move!" Dan slammed his fist into a small charred table breaking it.

"Fine! You asked for my opinion and I gave it LT. I am not going to sugarcoat it to make you feel better about the decisions you made to get us here!" Doc screamed back.

"What is that?" Dan said now with fire in his eyes, the goggles making them look a little bigger.

"You fucking heard me, and you know I am right." Winters said not backing down an inch.

5

Crystal slowly opened her deep blue eyes and brushed her long black hear from her face. Blue eyes were all but extinct in the human race now, but some had them from genetic modifies. Hers on the other had were one hundred percent natural, even her doctors couldn't really explain it.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Dan said with a smile on his face. "I need to go to the briefing for the Earth mission now, looks like in a few days we will be home… what's left of it that is. Take as long as you want, the shower might have some warm water left if you are lucky. I'll see you at breakfast in about an hour." He finished then put on his top.

Crystal only smiled and watched him leave, well watched a certain part of his anatomy once the door shut she decided to take him up on that shower. Walking over she turned it on "Hmm warm water."

6

"Let's go!" Dan scream back to those behind him as they moved through the streets he was on point Crystal behind him the civilians next followed by two make shift litters carried by a few civilians and lastly Winters was bringing up the rear of the formation.

"We need to take a break Dan." Crystal said to him, but he just shook his head and kept the pace up.

Moving through the streets was dangerous and Dan didn't want to repeat past mistakes. If they stop now they could be ambushed by the gangs that now controlled the streets. The stench of gas and burning rubble filled his nose and he coughed his lungs were on fire and his legs ached. "We need to…" Before he could finish Doc Winters spoke up.  
"We got one down!" He yelled up to Dan who stopped and looked back. Dan looked and saw one of the civilians clutching his chest and laying on the ground. He saw the man go limp and Doc starting CPR. "Leave him!" Dan shouted.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving him until I know he is dead!" Doc responded and continued CPR.

Dan had enough he slowly walked up to the dying man pulled his pistol and shot him twice in the skull. The man's skull opened up spraying Doc Winters in blood and brain matter. "He's dead, now let's go." Dan said heading back to the front looking out at the horizon.

"Have you lost your mind?" Winters asked in disbelief.

"We don't have the supplies or the time for you to waste on a sixty year old man who was overweight as it is. Call it battlefield triage if you want, report me when we get back if you like. However right now Doc I need to keep as many people alive as I can until we can contact the Alliance or find a shuttle." He said starting to walk again "Let's go! Either follow me or stay but I don't have time for a fucking debate!" With that the civilians began to follow.

7

"So that is the plan everyone got it?" Dan asked his team.

"Got it Sir." Crystal said with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
Dan nodded and smiled back "Okay everyone on the shuttle, let's get this over with." He said then got on the shuttle that would drop them off and return to the carrier. It wasn't safe to keep it in place. A short bumpy flight down to the Earth's surface and the team disembarked and looked at what had become of the Planet that gave birth to the human race.

"God help us." Winters said looking around.

What was once the largest city on Earth, Dallas had become a smoldering ruin, skyscrapers were on fire in the background their dark back smoke blocking out most of the sunlight. Dead bodies littered the streets in various levels of decay from skeletal remains to days old and the smell would have been over powering but the team kept their helmets on.

"Let's go, we got thirty six hours to get to the distress beacon get the immune survivors and call the shuttle." Dan said as he moved out deeper into the city.

Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had visited Dallas on leave once and at the sight of what had become of it her heart sank in her chest. She reached down and picked up a paper newspaper "that's odd" she thought knowing most cities didn't print on paper anymore due to the cost. But the headline explained it for her "Group Destroys Extranet Hub in Terrorist Attack 1,000 Dead or Injured." She walked and continued to read the article below the headline.

"Dallas, Texas — Authorities blamed a bombing rampage that killed 829 people and wounded 171 at an Extranet and Business station in southern Dallas on separatists from the state's far west and vowed a harsh crackdown Sunday, while residents wondered why their laid-back city was targeted.

Alliance Marines fatally shot four of the assailants — putting the overall death toll at 833 — and captured another after the attack late Saturday in Austin, the capital of Texas, the official Alliance News Agency said. But authorities were searching for at least five more of the black-clad attackers.  
Local broadcaste DFWTV said two of the assailants were women, including one of the slain and the one detained.

"All-out efforts should be made to treat the injured people, severely punish terrorists according to the law, and prevent the occurrence of similar cases," said Dallas's top police official, Dallas PD Chief Mark Zenack. The FBI also arrived in Dallas early Sunday, an indication of how seriously authorities viewed the attack.  
The attackers' identities have not been confirmed, but evidence at the scene showed that it was "a terrorist attack carried out by The Society of the Lamb which is a religious separatist force," Zenack said. The far western region of Texas is home to a simmering rebellion against Alliance rule by the members of the Society, and some of the western population. The Alliance has responded there with heavy-handed security vowing to root out those responsible."

Before she could read anymore a large crack filled her helmet and she was knocked backwards in as her vision went black. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was gunfire and someone screaming "For God."

8

Dan held up the group he couldn't believe his eye there was an Alliance Shuttle with a Cerberus patrol about 500 meters in front of the group. "We will get out of here after all." And turned around to the group.

"Okay I know we are all tired but about 500 meters north of here is our way out of this nightmare." Dan said and paused looking at everyone "I know you don't agree with what I have done, but it was for the greater good of the group, I hope that someday you can see that." With that he turned around and led them toward the shuttle and the end of the mission.

9

Three of the Cerberus troops were off loading a large canister when the mission leader spotted the group heading for them. "What the hell?" He said to himself. "Get the damn things off loaded we need to deal with this." He snapped and the troops did as they were told. He pulled up his Omni tool and contacted his mission control, Admiral Xen.

"This is Blackhawk 6, requesting instructions from the Admiral." He said and waited.

"What is it Six? Are you finished?" Xen snapped back over the comms.

"No ma'am we have a group of civilians lead by what looks like three Alliance Marines, what are your orders?" He replied.

"Any children among them?" Xen asked her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes ma'am looks like five of them are children." He replied still watching the group approach.

"Bring me the children I have just the project for them, the rest can spend their last few minutes on Earth. Remember those fuel bombs go off in ten minutes I suggest you make it quick or you will not be leaving either. Xen Out"

The Cerberus leader closed the Omni Tool and walked over to the other troops who just finished the job and told them the new mission.

10

Dan walked up to the leader and offered his hand but before he could say thanks a shot rang out hitting him square in the forehead sending a pink mist of blood and brain into the air behind him. His lifeless body took one more step forward and fell to the ground.

"Sniper!" Called out the Cerberus leader and quickly ran forward rounded up the children and ushered them onto the shuttle. Once he was sure they were safe he shot the remaining two Alliance Marines in the head point blank as they looked at the roof tops for enemy fire.

"Good work soldier, return to the shuttle we need to get out of here." The Leader said as he finished off the remaining survivors with a quick bust from his pistol. Each fell where they stood their blood staining the street below their bodies all of their faces frozen with either shock or terror. The leader shrugged his shoulders and boarded the shuttle where the others were tranquilizing the children. Before the door closed he radioed Xen once more "Mission complete." With that the door closed and the shuttle lifted off, from behind it a large explosion leveled what was left of Dallas, Texas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xen walked down the hall with a sense of purpose, she was in her full enviro-suit to include her mask. The black suit and mask reflected the white lights as she moved. She arrived at her destination moments later and walked into the make shift children's bay. The children were sitting around not saying a word.

"Hello children I hope that today's tests will be more fruitful then yesterdays. You wouldn't want to upset Aunty Xen again." Xen said her voice even with no hint of emotion.

The children stood up and followed Xen as she led them down the hall, each child had a small collar on with a number on it. None of the children spoke all of them had their heads down as if afraid. A small girl no older than seven her blond hair shaved close to her skull coughed and Xen stopped and looked back, the girl began to shake and a tear escaped her right eye and rolled down her cheek.

"What did I say about coughing around me children?" Xen asked slowly walking toward the girl who coughed.

"Never to do it ma'am." The children all said in unison, with no emotion as if this their humanity had been removed from them.

Though the masked hid her face Xen was smiling at the idea of how easy humans broke when pain was involved. She considered the terror to be enough but decided to correct the child anyway. Pulling up her Omni tool she pressed a few buttons and the child's collar sparked sending the girl to the floor in a hard spasm as her muscles contracted from the electricity now coursing through her. The girl tried to scream but all that escaped her throat was a high pitch moan as her bladder emptied on the floor soaking her pants and the ground around her.

"Now look what you did!" Xen screamed and the children pulled back in fear of what was surely next. Xen turned off the shock collar and girl stopped convulsing at once and began to weep softly. "Oh don't play the victim my dear, you brought this on yourself!" Xen said pushing another set of commands into her Omni tool and a single Geth appeared from one of the many doors.

The Geth was a dark silver and the light bounced off its metallic body giving it an odd appearance.  
"Yes Master Xen how can we assist you?" It said in a robotic tone that Xen liked, she had all the Geth reverted back to their servant software all except Legion of course.

"This one needs to be taught to follow instructions, take her and teach her what it means to obey." Xen said her voice was that of a person speaking to a servant.

The Geth nodded and grabbed the child who was no openly crying but still laying in the puddle of her own urine by the ankle hard. A little too hard as a loud snap filled the hall and the child screamed in pain as her ankle shattered under the Geth's grip. Xen and the Geth paid no attention to her cries of pain. The Geth turned lifting the child by her broken leg and walked off taking her into one of the rooms.

"No we won't have any more outburst today!" Xen said her voice holding a hint of anger and pleasure at the same time.

The children nodded some had tears in their eyes but they fought them back and once again formed a line following Xen who was now whistling down the hallway.

2

Shepard was growing impatient with both Cerberus and the Alliance his mission had been scrubbed again now for the fifth time and he couldn't figure out why. He looked over the latest intelligence about the lab on Krios and nothing had changed other than the number dead on the Citadel from the virus. It had mutated again and it was now burning its way through what was left of the Krogan and Turians. Frustrated, Shepard slammed his fist into the desk and stood up "EDI get Alliance HQ on the comms." He said to the empty room knowing EDI was always listening.

"Right away Shepard." She responded

Shepard waited for the call for a moment but instead of an Alliance member answering EDI came back.

"Sorry Shepard they said they cannot speak to us at the moment. However I do have an incoming call on the old emergency frequency, the one used on the Normandy." EDI's voice had a bit of concern and intrigue.

"Okay, put it through." Shepard said looking at his vid screen.

Shepard was waiting for an old friend to appear but instead got no picture only a voice. "Shepard, I need to speak with you and Captain Delta in person aboard your ship. This is of utmost importance, the information I have cannot be broadcast over the net." The voice said in a hurry.

"Who is this? How do you have this…?" Shepard was cut off.

"No time for all of that, I will answer all your questions in person. Head to the Horsehead Nebula, the old Cronos Station. Bring your daughter along I think she will want to hear this as well." With that the connection broke and there was nothing but a faint static on the line.  
Shepard looked at the black screen thinking for a moment frowning as he did. "I don't like the sound of this" he thought. "Okay EDI, take us to the Horsehead Nebula." He said, heading off to talk to Delta.

3

Liara slowly read and reread the report on her data pad not wanting to believe it. Cerberus was now in power of the entire Alliance it said. Had she missed something she thought over and over, but she was sure she hadn't and worse this was saying the Prime Minister was just a puppet at this point. She had feared this when Kelly announced he was allowing Cerberus back into the Alliance's good grace. "Glyph!" She said into the air calling for her info drown.

"Yes Dr. Shepar… T'Soni." The drone corrected itself.

"The damn thing how many times?" She thought but didn't correct react this time. "Get me the SSV Bastogne QEC as soon as we have an uplink. Then message Agent Sapphire tell her Operation Cesar is a go. That son of a bitch Kelly will pay for this!" With that Liara walked out of her office on

Thessia over to the park where she played as a child and sat in the cool grass. The wind was blowing and the perfume of spring was all around, she closed her eyes and thought of her daughters. Neither were safe any longer and the High Command would use this slip up by her as an excuse to send agents after Anima. "I have to warn them but…" the old Normandy frequency popped in her head and she had an idea.

4

Xen was back in her room sipping some tea no need for her suit now she wasn't around those disgusting miniature humans or kids as they were called. A smile flashed on her face as she remembered today's tests. It narrowed the potential subjects to two one male one female, and the female seemed to already has some basic biotic ability which was good news. It would speed up her transformation. She turned on her Omni tool pressed a few buttons and waited.

"Yes, this is Xen… No, no I am fine... Listen I've decided… yes you were right it is the female. The male? I don't care what you do with him, we need someone to clean the air vents don't we? So what if is dangerous, I would rather risk him then one of my drones… Okay see to it, let the lab know we move to phase two in one hour." Xen ended the call and turned off the Omni tool, smiled then took another sip of tea.

Forty minutes later Xen appeared in her lab the brown hair girl who was about ten years old was strapped down to an exam table. The girl is crying and looking around wildly as if looking for an escape that wasn't there or a hero that wasn't coming. "Those happen in movies not real life" she thought then she saw the crazy alien woman. She didn't like her one bit she liked hurting children. She fixed her eyes now burning from the tears on Xen and watched her walk over to her.

"Hello dear." Xen said her voice sweet and friendly.

"Hello ma'am" The girl responded in a flat tone.

"I need a helper, would you like to be my new helper?" Xen said still using her friendly voice.

"No." The girl replied quickly.

Xen took a step back as if wounded by the girl's words but she quickly recovered. "It doesn't matter what you want, we will tell you what you want in just a moment anyway." Xen snapped back her sweet voice all but gone now. Xen looked at one of the technicians across the room. "Bring me the Reaper nanites, and hold the sedation I think she will enjoy this." Xen said.

The technician did as he was told and brought over a large metallic syringe. Xen took it from him along with an alcohol wipe.

She lay on the exam table looking up at the ceiling she knew she shouldn't have been rude to the alien lady but she didn't care. Then she felt two hands on her head holding it in place someone opening her mouth and placing a mouth piece in it. "What are they…?" Her thought was cut off as her head exploded with pain she bit down hard on the mouth piece tears flowing from her eyes she tried to scream but all that came out was a moan of agony. She heard a loud pop and knew it was coming from her head then the burning started and this time she screamed in horror and pain before passing out.

Xen looked down at the unconscious girl and smiled. "Make sure you make her forget her past and for god sake give her a bath when you are done." She said turning "Oh and we begin her training in the morning."

5

Sapphire read the message that gave a simple command that simply said Operation Cesar is a go. "Finally." She said smiling and removed her knife from its sheath. She put her right index finger to her right eye and turned on a neuro implant that displayed a map of the Prime Ministers compound. A red dot marked his whereabouts or rather the implant she inserted in his left buttock while he slept. "There you are sweetie, sorry but it is time for goodbye." She removed her finger and the map that displayed on her retina disappeared.

She grabbed her pistol and connected the silencer, attaching it to her belt she left the bedroom heading for his office. Turning the corner she saw two Cerberus security guards and walked up to them.

"What is it ma'am?" One of the guards said.

"I need to see him." She replied holding the knife behind her back.

"Sorry ma'am no visitors he is in a meeting." The guard replied.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said smiling.

"Ma'am?" The guard said confused.

Sapphire brought the knife forward slashing the guard's throat a spray of crimson hitting the wall as he fell back. The second guard went for his weapon but Sapphire kicked him between the legs sending him to his knees, grabbing his crotch was the last thing he did in life as she plunged the knife deep into his neck and brought the blade forward nearly separating his head. With the two guards taken care of she walked through the door into the next section of the compound.  
Three guard came walking around a corner and noticed she was covered in blood and came running toward her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" One guard said.

"It's okay boys it's not mine." She said pulling her pistol and shooting all three in the head. The guards fell at her feet and she continued toward the next room which was her former lover's office.

Kelly sat at his desk looking over Cerberus and Alliance reports though at this point they were one in the same. He hadn't wanted to trust Cerberus but he knew the cost of his rise to power and wasn't going to mess it up now. One of the reports said that Shepard was asking to go into the Krios lab again and he was getting tired of stalling the Bastogne. For some reason Cerberus didn't want to risk him on that mission. Then he heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Enter." He said in a matter of fact way that comes from being in charge.

The door opened and he saw is soon to be wife standing in the door covered in what looked like blood. "My God are you okay?" He said standing from behind his desk.

She didn't answer just walked in turned, shut and locked the door then turned back toward him.  
"I'm fine dear but I am afraid your guards aren't." She said with a hint of a smile.

"What happened?" Kelly asked moving from around his desk walking toward her but he stopped cold when he saw the knife in her hand. "What is going on? What did you do?" He said trying not to let on he was scared.

"I am afraid our time together has come to an end, consider this goodbye." With that she threw her knife hitting him in the chest knocking him back until he hit his large wooden desk and fell back onto it.

She walked over to him slowly he was coughing up blood now still trying to understand what just happened. She leaned over him and grabbed the knife. "I'll always remember last night, but I think we can forget about tomorrow." With that she thrust the knife completely into his chest and held it there as his body began to spasm as it fought to remain alive, but a few seconds later his last breath came and went. She whispered one more thing "I just can't live with the pathetic tickles that you call sexual thrusts' anymore." And kissed his forehead then with a violent action pulled the knife from his chest wiped it on his suit jacket, sheathed it, picked up his phone on the desk and called for a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1

Liara paced back and forth waiting for the arrival of her former husband and daughter on the old space station. It was in decent shape and she and Sapphire whom she picked up on her way got the power running rather easily. Shepard was going to meet them any moment and Liara didn't know how she would feel about a clone of her husband. Though she was sure Cerberus spun him a lie telling him that she abandoned him and they saved him. She hoped he would still believe her about his current masters.

"Doctor please stop pacing you are driving me crazy." Sapphire said looking up from her current task at hand which was sharping her knife.

That knife plunged the Alliance into chaos when it killed the civilian head of the human government. The Alliance kept a tight lid on the story but whispers have been occurring over the last few days and Sapphire knew the truth would come out. Not that she would be blamed that was taken care of. A ransom letter made it look like she was kidnapped and the Prime Minister was accidentally killed in a failed attempt to save his lover.

"Who is working for whom again?" Liara said back and resumed her pacing.  
Sapphire smiled and shrugged then returned to her knife.

Shepard was delayed when Kelly was found dead it had been three days since he agreed to meet with her and each day was harder to bare than the next. "What if he hates me?" She had asked herself knowing if he did then there was nothing she could do. "Stop it, he is a clone of your husband!" The other side of her mind would scream which was only followed by "Yes, but what if he hates me?" It was maddening and in fact she had considered calling off the meeting and simply having Sapphire meet up with them but that wasn't practical. In the end she kept the appointment and now as the seconds ticked by her heart and mind were kicking into overdrive.

"A shuttle is approaching." Glyph said popping out of nowhere, affectively snapping Liara out of her own mind.

"Tell them to dock at bay one." Liara said looking at Sapphire and nodding toward the greeting area.

Liara didn't know what kind of reception she would be receiving but she was sure, well ninety percent sure that it would be civilized. Sapphire was around in case it got ugly, Liara had told her Asari assassin that no one was to be seriously injured if that were to happen. "Just get us off the station as fast as possible." She told her while coming up with a plan.

Sapphire followed her new assignment which was much better than the last but Dr. T'Soni reminded her of her contact to the Shadow Broker but she quickly dismissed this. The man said watch this Asari so she watched her enjoying the view while she did of course. "Do you want me near you when the meeting occurs?" She asked as they moved briskly toward the greeting area.

"Yes, but remember what I said." Liara told her not breaking stride.

"Don't worry, all I have is stun rounds, they try anything and they will just wake up three hours later with a giant headache." Sapphire said pulling her pistol from her side looking at it.

"Don't underestimate these people." Liara responded and stopped about twenty meters from the docking bay doors.

It didn't take long and a group of three two men one woman entered the area. "Air and atmosphere are within normal limits." The female said and the group stopped and removed their helmets.  
Sapphire couldn't believe her eyes "Holy shit!" she thought recognizing Admiral Shepard. She straighten a little instinctively and watched the two she didn't recognize but the Asari looked to be family of Dr. T'Soni.

"Liara, why drag me out here?" Shepard said matter of fact.

"Nice to see you too." Liara said hoping she didn't sound like a school girl.

"I'm sure you know being the Shadow Broker that our Prime Minster was killed three days ago, as you can imagine I don't have time for reunions at the moment." He said motioning to an area of chair where they could sit.

"Anima…" Liara said in a pained voice.

"Save it mother." Anima responded coldly and Liara winced as if stuck by the words.  
Sapphire couldn't believe what she just heard and while processing this new information she didn't notice the group had already sat down and were now looking at her with faint smiles on their faces.

"Agent Sapphire if you could join us." Delta finally said with a small chucky.

"Oh…Um… yes of course, sorry." She stammered embarrassedly moving to the chair next to Liara and sitting down, her face flushed.

Liara looked at her "yes I am the Shadow Broker, nice to finally meet you." Then turning to Shepard "Thank you for that John." Liara said.

"How was I to know you didn't tell her? Now back to the urgent news you had to share in such a cloak and dagger way." Shepard said his voice cold but Liara heard a bit of pain in it as well.

"Here is what I have and why it was impossible for use to discuss it over the QEC." Liara said handing him an OSD.

"What's on it?" Delta asked.

"A list of every Cerberus operative masking as Alliance to include the former Prime Minister." Liara said watching Shepard for a reaction.

"They are in the Alliance now or did you miss that?" Anima said mockingly.

"I also know that the Krogan didn't fire on your team." Liara said looking at her daughter.

"What?" Anima said. She had forgotten about the mission where she gave the order to have the Krogan home world destroyed.

"Samantha came to you told you about what she found, didn't you find it odd that shortly after we were ordered back to Thessia?" Liara said her voice steady. "They were framing you to get to me, and I let them. I thought I could protect you from them, but now…" Liara's voice wavered.

"Who shot at her crew then?" Delta asked.

"The Asari did." Liara said her voice cold. "It removed the Krogan threat and allied the remaining Krogan with the Citadel. What I didn't know at the time was that Cerberus has agents in every species government except the Quarians." She finished.

"Cerberus is a pro human…" Delta said before being cut off by Liara.

"Was a pro human group Captain, they are just in it for power now. New management and all, though I am sure the same old pro human propaganda is still around." Liara said.

Shepard hadn't said a word he just looked at the OSD getting angrier by the second. "Why hadn't I seen this coming?" He asked himself. "How do I know this is true?" He finally said entering the conversation.

"Why would I lie to you?" Liara responded.

Shepard considered, he knew from Anima's story that she hadn't left him behind but she hadn't contacted him either. Even if he was a clone he was still him or so he hoped. "It is a lot to take on faith is all Liara." He finally said.

"Which is why you have all my research." Liara said back quickly and Shepard nodded.

"You know what this bloody well means right?" Delta said to the group.

"Cerberus won." Anima said her eyes glassy and fixed on nothing. "They played us at every turn, and we didn't even know it. We were so smug about beating them once that we dismissed their return. People died because of our inability to get over our own egos." She finished a single tear falling from her left eye.

"Like hell they did!" Delta said as long as I am still breathing they haven't won.

"What do you suggest Delta killing all these people?" Shepard said holding up the OSD.  
No one answered, but they all knew what the future would hold under Cerberus rule. Everyone was quite for a long time until Shepard spoke up.

"We still have a mission, I was given a go by Alliance HQ to retrieve the original viral strain from Krios. The Ledan are still planning a full scale attack and who is in charge at the moment doesn't really matter." He said standing up.

"Shepard… I…" Liara said stopping herself from saying what she wanted to say. She wanted to scream that she loved him and needed him, but now wasn't the time for silly emotions. "I don't think that is a wise idea." She said instead.

"It needs to happen, what good is beating Cerberus if we all die of the plague?" He said.

Liara nodded and stood up as the other did she saw her daughter still reliving her toughest moments and went to her. She took her hands and looked at her oldest daughter. "I never stopped loving you, but if they knew that you would be locked up somewhere. I need you to get your sister away from Cerberus Anima get her on the Bastogne with you." Liara said to her daughter then hugged her and smiled when Anima hugged her back.

2

Jane walked back to her sleeping pod at a brisk pace she wanted to watch this vid diary that had been floating around the ship since one of the crew got back from shore leave. All she knew is that once people watched it they wouldn't talk about it and they got quiet. That was enough for her to be intrigued, plus she had a twenty four hour pass from training. She got to her room which she shared with a few others but they worked a different shifts so she would have the place to herself for at least the next six hours. She opened her pod kicked off her boots and sat down powering up the data pad that contained the vid.

The screen flickered then a picture of a white table and chair in what looked like a windowless interview room. Jane didn't see what the big deal was and was about to turn off the data pad when a young man in his mid-twenties was directed to the chair where he sat down. He had blond hair that was cut short to his head, light blue eyes and what looked like a scar on his forehead.

"What is your name?" a man asked from off camera.

The young man looked up and around at the room "what is this about?" he asked pointing toward the camera.

"Military archives, now please state your name for the record." The other man said.  
The young man took a deep breath "Dennis *loud beep*" his last name was censored for some reason. Jane figured it had to do with privacy issues.

"Thank you Dan, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" The other voice said.

"It's your world, I'm just living in it, Sir." Dennis replied.

"Yes, well I am Dr. Amir Saddler. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your mission." He said in a friendly tone.

Dennis takes another deep breath "then who are they?" he said pointing at something off screen.

"Just assistants here to observer." Amir replied.

"Fine, yeah ask away. You want to hear how things got all FUBAR'd what's it to me?" Dennis said harshly.

"Okay, tell me about what you were there to do." Amir said.

"I was attached as a medic to a unit that was tasked with guarding what was left of earths oil supply. Don't ask me why we don't even use that black shit anymore, but some top brass got a hard on for helping the locals maintain their natural resources. Or something like that so we went in and shit went downhill from there." Dennis said taking a deep breath and continuing. "Look it was a simple op, go in secure the AO set up a perimeter wait for reinforcements leave. Problem is Intel dropped the ball as if they can ever hold it and we get fucked."

"So tell me about the mission." Amir probed looking for something.

"Fine, sure. We went in at night easier to insert under cover of darkness the shuttle landed and we took up positions as it lifted off. The place smelled and I mean bad like burning rubber and garbage. Of course it was hot as hell even at what was 2300 local time, we were on an abandoned air field and right away I didn't see any oil rigs so my bull shit alarm went off. I knew this wasn't the same mission we had been briefed on so I asked my LT what was up. He said orders changed shut up and move out. He always liked me." Dennis said pulling a pack of cigarettes from under the table. "You mind?" He asked putting one in his mouth.

"Not at all, please continue." Amir responded.

"Now something most people don't know is what a hypersonic round does to a piece meat when it hits it. Trust me if you don't have armor or kinetic barriers it is going to ruin your whole day." Dan said lighting the cigarette in his mouth then taking deep breath then exhaling the smoke. His eyes fixed on something and glassed over. "Not something they really train in Medic school either, sure there are simulators but trust me not the same… Ever grab a raw piece of beef like a steak?" Dennis asks his eyes still fixed forward.

"Yes." Amir says.

"Well that is what human flesh, human meat feels like not at first mind you it is still warm, but later when shock sets in… Anyway I am getting ahead of myself." Takes another drag off of his cigarette.

"We moved deeper into this airfield, night vision wasn't working because of course we get dropped off right before a damn sand storm so they were worthless. Just then LT points to an empty building and yells 'there' so we move out. The twelve of us move in secure the building then meet back up to go over this new mission." Dennis takes another drag off the cigarette.

"LT says we got diverted to secure some chemical weapons that some locals said they found. Now again alarms go off in my head but LT looks at me with the 'don't fucking start Doc' look so I shrug and light a smoke, and pass the pack around to the guys. I say guys but we had two hard ass females with us, could out ruck most guys so they were guys in my book. Anyway that is when it started, a loud snap as a round went by my ear close enough to hear but not hit my barrier. We all hit the ground and crawled over to wall and then all hell breaks loose, we began to take heavy fire and just when I think we are screwed it stops. They just stopped shooting at us, I look over and Smith was hit. His fucking barrier failed didn't even know it, there was no point checking him out his entire back half of his skull was now painting the wall behind him. His eyes just stared straight up at the ceiling like 'this wasn't supposed to happen'. It never is I thought as I grabbed one of his dog tags and handed it to LT. Oh you know that popular move in the vids where the hero shuts the dead friend's eyes right after they die?"

"Yes" Amir responds.

"Yeah it's all bull shit, a person has to be dead a while for that to work pull them down they open right back up." Again Dennis's eyes stare off.

"Continue." Amir says.

"So we knew we weren't alone at this point, but no clue as to who or want was pissed enough to shoot at us. With the sand storm now raging there was no way of knowing either and that is when they hit us again. This time with mortar fire." Dennis makes a fist and bangs the table simulating the incoming rounds. "Just boom *bangs fist on table* boom, boom, boom! The wall exploded by the forth shell throwing us back and I of course land on Smith and my world goes white everything slows down and I just try not to pass out. I focused so much on that I didn't hear the screams of pain at first." Dennis takes a long drag off the cigarette his hands trembling slightly.

"Who was hit?" Amir asked trying to keep the young man on task.

"Who wasn't, everyone but me had something wrong with them, I checked my barriers and they were at fifty percent so I slapped a new battery in. I stood up on legs that felt like Jell-O and began to triage my friends. Injures raged from a broken arm to evisceration of the abdomen, LT had the broken are and was with it enough to apply some Medigel and started on the shrapnel injures." Dennis said then finished his cigarette and lit a new one.

"That left a quadruple amputation with a blown out eye, and she was such a looker. Jenny was always the one to give me shit, I rushed to her and began to apply Medigel and tourniquet the limbs that when she stopped breathing, I started CPR out of not wanting to give up on her. You are taught that CPR is one luxury you don't have with battlefield medicine, but I didn't care my friend was dying and I just kept pressing on her chest. I felt the ribs crack and I would still be doing CPR right now if out of the corner of my eye I didn't see Tim trying to hold his own intestines inside. That brought me back I could use up all my time and energy and maybe save her and lose everyone else I could do my job." Dennis paused for a moment to wipe a tear off of his cheek.

"I stopped grabber her dog tags and moved over to Tim. 'Doc, you think I can get leave for this?' Tim said to me with a pained smile. Shit no Timbo you will just get seventy two hours on your back then LT will want you back. I told him as I exposed his stomach injury, his small intestines had protruded out of a twenty inch laceration on his abdomen. I hit him with Medigel which helped I gently dressed his wound, I didn't notice that he had stopped breathing at first. His trauma was too extensive. Or I killed him when I fucked around with CPR guess I'll know the truth but I know I'll never forgive myself." Dennis hales deeply coughs a little and continues.

"That is about the time LT yells out 'Contact left!' I turned to look to see a Blue Sun Merc running in his assault rifle in hand I pulled my pistol but before I could fire LT dropped him with his shotgun. Of course there were more and that is when a few grenades were tossed in, LT looked at me and before I could say anything he jumped on them the blast lifting him off his feet. They were too close for his barrier to deflect the blast. The rest is a blur, I remember more shots and screaming. Someone pulled me off LT I fought back, I didn't know the LT had sent a distress call when Smith was killed. The Alliance sent in another team who dispatched the Suns, I'm told they found me covered in my team's blood to hold what was left of the LT's skull together. They had to tranquilize me to get me off of him a pile of dog tags on the ground next to me." Dennis was now openly crying.

"You did your best." Amir said trying to comfort the young man.

"What do you want me to say? I fucking failed? They died the Medic lived? You think I am okay with that? I trained my entire life… and I do mean my entire life to save people only to be glad I still draw breath? Fuck you and fuck your questions!" Dennis responded then taking another drag off his cigarette.

"No…no that isn't…" Amir said but was interrupted.

Dennis jumped up grabbing one of the guard's pistols and places it against his skull. "You don't get it! You never fucking will! I'm done, I've lost they don't get to come home so why should I?!" Sweat is now pouring down his face.

Amir still unseen pleads with his patient "Just put the gun down, your friends wouldn't want…" He is cut off.

"Don't tell me what they would want! You have no fucking idea what we wanted! Tell you what" he said suddenly calm. "Answer me this one question and I'll give you this pistol."

"Agreed" Amir said franticly

"Why do I still see their faces?" Dennis says tears now streaming down his face.

"I…"

A loud bang filled the room and Dennis's body slumped to the floor one single gunshot to his head ending his pain and all of the Alliance's questions.

Jane tossed the data pad across the room, then bent over and threw up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1

Jane sat on her sleeping pod looking at her lunch now laying in a puddle on the floor as the data pad lay sparking in the corner of the room. Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back, she had seen death before but had never seen someone take their own life. "How much pain was he in if that seemed like a good idea?" The thought repeated itself over and over in her mind, finally she stood up grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess she had made. Once that was done she went over grabbed the data pad and tossed it into the garbage. She checked her watch and saw she still had five hours before her next training session with sir sunshine. She wondered if Hayden was off duty, but she knew he wasn't so she decided to get some gym time in before her next training session. Besides it would help her get that damn vid out of her mind and that was all she really wanted to do.

2

Shepard's dreams had become more and more insane and this current one was no different, as he lay sleeping on his bed covered in a coat of sweat that caused his bare chest and face to glisten under the small red light that stayed lit when the lights were turned off for sleep. His head turning from side to side every once in a while.

"You died" a child's voice said in his head.

"You didn't" another child answered a back.

Shepard was falling down a deep black void the voices repeating over and over. "What is happening?" He screamed out to no one.

"Death" answered one child.

"Life" answered the other.

"Who are you?" He yelled out, but no response. Suddenly he could see the ground rushing up to meet him and he braced. He landed are his teeth snapped together and blood filled his mouth as one tooth snapped from in impact. Pain made him put his hand to his mouth his fingers came away red. His lower was split and two front teeth were now snapped at the gum line throbbing and bleeding. Shepard spat and red spit hit the white floor with a splat. He was in a hallway now, hospital from the looks of it, and he could hear a faint sobbing sound at the end. The tiles of the floor where a polished white and the walls the same, doors lined each side their green color caused the eye to seek them out. Each door had a name on it but Shepard couldn't read them his translator must have been damaged. His mouth filled with the salty taste of blood and he spat again this time less blood came out. Slowly Shepard walked toward the sound of crying at the end of the long hall. Looking at each door, "KILL" the word boomed in his head when he looked at the door to his left. Flashing images of dead and dying filled his thoughts his head pounded with them. Dismembered and dying soldiers, civilians, friends and my God family. He closed his eyes and the images stopped. He opened his eyes and "KILL" boomed again the images flooded back until he looked away.

"What the hell is this?" He said out loud to himself.

"Pain" answered the child.

"Pleasure" answered the other.

Shepard walked forward looking at the floor, but the green doors pulled at his eyes they willed him to look they wanted his gaze and he looked at another this one on the left. "FEAR" was the word this time and instead of images this time his heart leapt into his throat and started to race. Screams all around him from a million voices "WHY?" They asked, they begged and he had no answer for them. Willing himself he looked back at the ground and the voices stopped.

"Victims" one voice said unprovoked this time.

"Prey" said the other only now it didn't sound like a child at all and it sent chills down Shepard's spine.

"SHUT UP!" Shepard screamed his voice echoing down the long hallway but all he heard again was the sobbing. "I won't look at any more he told himself" and began walking again. He made it past four doors wondering each time he didn't look at them what they would have shown him and it tore at him each time he didn't look up. Finally, he had to look something wanted him to see these and his will was pushed too far now. Looking at the last door on the right hand side nothing happened. No word no horror show, if only that were true he knew it wasn't in his heart as sweat fell down his brow stinging his eyes.

"SEE" the child's voice said.

"See what?" Shepard responded.

"SEE HIM!" the evil voice said "SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM!" It repeated over and over.

Shepard covered his ears but it was no use this voice was inside his head, he shut his eyes but voice got louder.

"SEE HIM! SEE HIM! SEE HIM…" it continued

Not thinking Shepard pushed his shoulder into the door and it gave way easily and he was falling landing hard on the ground. The voice stopped and Shepard scrambled to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face. The room was dark except one small bed and a light over it, the light flickered off and on but Shepard could see the bed clear enough. He walked toward it and the sobbing began again louder than before. As he got closer he could see it was a hospital bed and it had a body on it under a white sheet. The sheet had been pulled over the person's head and the sobbing grew louder.

"Am I going crazy?" He said out loud.

"Crazy" the child agreed

"Mad, insane, nutty, loony, lunatic" It liked that one "LUNATIC, LUNATIC, LUNATIC, LUNATIC, LUNATIC, LUNATIC! Oh yes, batty, demented, one card short!" The other voice said now sounding high pitch and shrill.

"Finally agreeing?" Shepard said, but there was no reply this time.

The sobbing started again and Shepard thought he knew who was under the sheet. "Just turn around, you don't need to see it." He said to himself but he knew that was wrong, he had to see it and with an arm that felt too long, too stretchy he grabbed the sheet and pulled it back. Looking back at him with dead eyes was his own face only the eyes were red and scars were on his face they were glowing red as well.

"You died." The child said.

"Ah, but you live!" The other voice said with a laugh.

In a flash hand clasped around Shepard's neck and the dead body pulled him down closer. Shepard fought but it was no good fighting for air and purchase he slammed his fist into the bodies face but it did nothing.

"Obey!" The dead Shepard said.

Shepard could feel his world slipping, turning gray and in a moment black. His heart pounded in his chest his ears were ringing. With all of his remaining strength he put all of his weight into the hospital bed and for a second he thought it would hold and the life would be choked from him. Then with a sudden lurch it gave and soon the two men where tumbling to the cold floor below. In a moment the grip was lost and Shepard rolled to his left to get away gasping as he did trying to regain his breath. Adrenalin was now pumping through his body and he tasted metal in his mouth. The world slowed and he regain his feet instinctually bringing his hands up to defend against next attack but none would come. He saw that the other man was no longer there, he spun around expecting to see him and for a moment he thought he had but that was only his imagination. The room was empty and silent except for the beating of his heart in his chest. Shepard turned looked at the bed one more time to make sure there was still nothing there. Turning back toward the door cold hands grabbed him again and Shepard snapped awake in his cabin the sheet from his bed wrapped around his neck.

3

Anima sat at the mess hall table sipping coffee she hadn't slept much since seeing her mother, who basically told her all her worse fears were true. Not only that but she wanted her to rescue he little sister. As if that was even possible at this point, Anima was not a Captain any longer and just flying off to the Cerberus facility wasn't an option. She would have to go through her father and hope that Cerberus didn't change him. She still thought of him as her father it was hard not to though he was much younger now closer to hear age but still older then she was. She guessed Miranda had liked this age when she cloned him. Miranda was always around him and Anima wasn't sure how to get the two apart but she had the beginnings of a plan though it would need a lot of things to go right for it to work. She didn't like leaving things to chance but what choice did she have at this point. In a few days they would be going after the original virus or cure or both and this may be her only chance.

4

Xen sat at her desk overlooking the data from the latest tests the light reflecting off her mask which she always wore now. Human children were filthy beasts and she wouldn't breath the same air as them. All but two have been purged the girl being the only viable choice but the boy seemed to calm her down when she got out of control so Xen had relented and allowed him to stay. They had names but Xen didn't care she only cared for data, for the discovery, and of course the weapon that little bitch would become. Xen turned off her Vid Screen and stood up, she walked over to the door paused for a moment then opened it. Laying on the bed inside was her new toy a blonde haired young human lay sleeping his naked body was splendid to look at. "So young, you have all the exuberance of youth but you certainly lack stamina." Xen thought as she picked up the man's pants and tossed them into his face waking him up.

"Waaa what… oh, ready for another go?" the man said as he wiped the sleep from his blue green eyes.

"No, you can go back to your own sleeping area I won't be needing your… skills any longer." Xen replied walking back out and sitting down at her desk again. She had a busy day and the sooner this pet leaves the sooner she could get started. She was excited to see just how far the girl had progressed.

"Oh, okay." The man said getting dressed "Maybe I'll see you later?" He asked knowing the answer when Xen was done with you she was done.

"I doubt it, but you never know." Xen said coldly.

The man took the hint pulled a shirt on and decided to put his shoes on in the hall, he quickly hurried outside almost slamming the door as he left.

Xen let out a small laugh and turned on her Omni Tool. "Tell me the Merc is here." She said

"Yes ma'am, he got here an hour ago… He is um…" The female voice replied.

"He is what?" Xen snapped.

"Drunk ma'am." The voice replied.

"No matter, as long as he can walk and talk. I am on my way, wake the girl and have the boy standing by." Xen said turning off the Omni Tool.

Xen stood up and left her room, laughing again as she saw the young man still dressing outside her door. Shaking her head, she made her way to the end of the short hall to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button that said lab zero and waited, a few moments later the door opened revealing a bright white laboratory full of lab equipment and staff members wearing scrubs.

"Report" Xen said as she exited the elevator.

The staff knew the drill and Xen's assistant rushed over to her. She was a young woman in her late twenties. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun her bright knowing brown eyes completed her face. Xen noticed more than a few of the men have taken to her, but unless they turned blue and female they were barking up the wrong tree. Xen happened to know that Amanda was infatuated with the Asari, however she didn't know if Amanda had acted on those feelings with any of the Asari staff. Xen decided she didn't really care as long as she did her job which she did well enough.

"Jen is ready in the testing area." Amanda said handing Xen her data pad.

"Jen? We naming our pet now?" Xen asked looking over the pad.

"She seems to like it and it is shorter the Genetic enhancement number 5." Amanda said.

"Right… well Jen it is then. Where is the Merc?" Xen asked still looking over the data.

"He is sitting over there; I gave him some coffee." Amanda pointed to the Merc sitting across the room. He was a bald human man wearing what looked like blue sun armor a pistol and combat knife at his hips.

Xen walked over to the middle aged man. "I trust you are as good as your bio said." Xen said as she got closer to the man.

The Merc looked up to reveal one light blue eye, the other eye was missing a dark hole was all that was left where the matching eye once sat. "I hope you can bloody well pay the amount the contract says" The man said hoarsely. "Don't get to thinking you can pay me in lab equipment, though we can work out a payment plan if you want to offer up your sweet arse." He said laughing deeply.

Xen decided she didn't like this man but since when did that stand in the way of discovery.  
"You'll get all you were promised and more I am sure." Xen replied. "I hope you can still shoot with one eye." Xen said pointing toward his pistol.

"Ha, I can." With that he drew is side arm quickly aimed and shoot hitting a scientist in the skull. A red mist exploded as he slumped to the floor. "There you have it, now I know you are thinking why not get one of those implants. Well I am not paying for something I don't need besides the whores never care about my missing eye only the credits in my account." He laughed again and put his side arm away.

"Shame to waste him on this." Xen thought she could use a man like this she knew. "Did you come alone mister…?" Xen said.

"Mister? Ha that is rich, do I look like a mister to you girl? You can call me Bear, and no I didn't my pilot is over there." He said pointing toward a young man sleeping on the floor in the corner.

"Very well Bear, I need your pilot to take your place I have other plans for you." Xen said.

"I still get paid?" Bear asked.

"Of course, though your pilot might not live through the test." Xen said.

"What do I care? You want me to stay I don't need him anymore do I?" With that Bear grabbed his empty cup and threw it at the young man striking him in the head waking him up. "Oy Boy, get your lazy arse over here this sexy thing has a bloody job for you." Bear said laughing. "If I am not fighting I require a drink, wine will do." He said.

"Fine, Amanda get our new friend here some Asari wine." Xen said and Amanda did as she was told.

The young man walked up to Xen and Bear. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you fire a gun?" Xen asked.

"Yes, I was Alliance until… well yes." The pilot said.

"Until?" Xen asked.

"He got caught with is prick inside of some Admirals wife." Bear exclaimed laughing as the young man turned red.

"I see, all you have to do is take this rifle and go inside that room there. Your goal is to last five minutes. Do that and you'll earn yourself a hundred thousand credits." Xen said handing him a Cerberus issued assault rifle.

"That's it?" The man asked.

"Yes, now take this and go through those doors." Xen said pointing to a set of doors at the far end of the room.

The man nodded and walked over to the doors and went in. Xen walked over to a large screen that showed fighting arena. It was filled with crates for cover otherwise it was empty. "There is only one target eliminate it or survive five minutes and you will have all the credits you need." Xen said into a microphone.

5

Jen was dressed in a pair of scrubs but nothing else her blonde hair was starting to grow back from when they shaved her head. She couldn't remember why Aunty Xen did that but she didn't mind she loved her Aunt Xen and all of her new friends at the base. Sometimes they let her play with James in the playroom and that is the most fun, other times she has to go to school. She didn't like school very much, today they said she needed to stop a bad man who wanted to hurt James and her. She asked why Xen couldn't stop him and they said she tried. So Jen walked into a room full of crates and saw a man standing at the other end with a gun.

"Leave me alone! You can't hurt James!" She yelled to him.

The man looked up startled and confused, he then raised the rifle and pointed at her. Jen darted behind a create just in time before the bullets passed by slamming into the wall small metal fragments landed in Jen's blonde hair. "GO AWAY!" She screamed but the man didn't answer.

6

He didn't want to be here but one hundred thousand credits was a lot of money. He looked at the rifle it felt heavy in his hands suddenly he heard a girl's voice.

"Leave me alone! You can't hurt James!" The girl yelled.

He looked up "my god she can't be any older than ten!" He said to himself, but he raised the rifle pointed and fired. "Got her!" he thought but he didn't see the body or any blood.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed

"Fuck!" he said out loud.

"That's a naughty word! You shouldn't say naughty words! Go away I won't let you hurt James." The girl yelled.

"I can out smart a ten-year-old girl." He thought. "It's okay, I don't want to hurt anyone… You… You just startled me that is all I am sorry I shot at you. Come on out so I can take you some place safe." He said moving between the rows of boxes.

"Don't make me hurt you!" She yelled to him.

"Hurt me? You are a ten-year-old unarmed girl, how are you going to hurt me?" He thought still moving along the row of boxes. "Just come out and we can talk, don't you want to talk to me?" He said.

"No! I don't talk to strangers and you are stranger." The girl replied.

"That is okay just keep talking." He thought knowing she was giving away her position each time. Then he saw her run to another row, he fired but missed "Son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"That is a bad word, and you shot at me again!" She yelled.

"She isn't afraid, what that hell is this?" He thought as she stepped in front of him. He pulled the rifle up but his arms started to tremble. And what was wrong with her eyes? They are all black. Horrified he tried to pull the trigger but couldn't, something no someone was in his head.

"Get…Out… of my… head" he managed to say before he went still dropping the rifle as his hands went limp to his side.

"I warned you." A voice in his head said "Now you will have to be punished for being a bad man." The girl's voice inside of his head said.

Then he could feel his arms moving up toward his face, he tried to fight but each time his head would explode in pain. Suddenly his hands were at his eyes and with a quick jab his index fingers plunged deep into his eyes digging at them. He screamed in pain but was helpless to stop it as a loud wet pop sound came and his world went black. Blood ran from his eyeless sockets as she made him walk over to the wall. At her request he slammed his head over and over into the wall until a loud crack of his skull splitting open echoed in the room he then fell convulsing, until he died blood flowing from his eyes and now opened skull.

"I did warn you." She said as her eyes went back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1

Anima walked into Miranda's room knowing she had at best twenty minutes until she returned. She looked around the room for something she could use to bring Miranda to her cause, seeing nothing obvious she sat down at her desk. Miranda's vid screen came on at once startling Anima and making her jump back a little. Looking at the screen she notices a file that was already opened and clicked on it. Anima could believe what she was reading:

Day one: Shepard and his pet Miranda have been acquired and passed along to me. Once Ms. Lawson is fitted with the mind control device I will turn this project over to her. – Xen.

Day two: Shepard is proving to be remarkably strong-willed our Drell friend has been unable to extract any useful information from him. Not that we need it but we did need to read how his brain processes stress. His Alpha and Beta waves have been recorded along with the bio readings though I would have liked to use implants they are more accurate it would have given away our ploy so I settled for scanners. – Xen  
See file attachment for data if needed.

Day three: Miranda finally broke, they all do eventually but she did put up a fight. Her mind control device is working now and she will be helping Cerberus once more. I have briefed the boss and got the go ahead, Ms. Lawson will be a benefit to the team I have no doubt. – Xen

Day four: I Ms. Miranda Lawson have been briefed by project leader Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. I have taken over project Imperium, and will be entering into the records going forward. Shepard's DNA has been harvested along with mine our clones will be used to infiltrate the Alliance. - Ms. Lawson

Day Five: Shepard has been moved to a secure room to await phase two of the project. Clones have reached maturity and are being implanted with the necessary memories at this time. Xen assures me his daughter will learn of his location and phase three can begin. I had Shepard injected with the Reaper nanites though it wasn't part of the original play I don't see the need to waste such a good resource. - Ms. Lawson

Day Six: Shepard's body has shown remarkable progress in as the nanites begin to repurpose and restructure his DNA. He almost looks to be regressing in age and his biostatics all improved from their baseline. No one this age has even been given the nanites before other than the Illusive Man but he was indoctrinated so the Reapers control the path he was improved. This isn't happening to Shepard his own body seems to be directing them to the injured and failing parts of his body. Very exciting data will have to inform Xen at some point as his age will be noticeable soon. – Ms. Lawson

Day Seven: Clones are 100% ready and not a moment too soon, Shepard's daughter just landed on the far side of the island. All data transferred to an offsite location, the real Shepard (who I have passed off as a second clone) also moved I will follow. Shepard's clone activated along with my own. The rest is up to his daughter if all goes to plan our clones will be sending data very soon. – Ms. Lawson

Amendment to prior entry: I have landed at the new location and offloaded Shepard. Xen believes him to be another clone and that is well. I am not sure why I am keeping that from the project leads but something always stops me. Will update soon. – Miranda

Day Ten of Project: Everything went to hell after I left Ilos, both clones killed mine by Shepard and Shepard by a damn janitor who grabbed a rifle and tried to be a bloody hero. It is well I didn't tell Xen of my deception as it would mean death for Shepard. I still that foul man and perhaps now… No, I dare not write that here. This will be the last entry in this file see the file marked Amare for future updates. – Miranda.  
Nothing Follows.

"Enjoy the reading?" Miranda said from her doorway.

Anima jumped up startled and backed away from the desk. "Is this true?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"Every word," Miranda said closing the door behind her.

"But why does he…?" Anima's words trailed off.

"Why does he think he is the clone? Well, Xen needed to believe it so he had to." Miranda said sitting down at her desk and turning off the screen. "I knew  
Cerberus would implant me with a control device if I was ever caught so I took steps. Sadly, it took me longer to break free then I would have liked." She said with a sly smile.

"Then why haven't you told him now?" Anima said.

"I had to deactivate the control chip first and that takes time, otherwise Cerberus would have known it went offline. He has been his old self now for the last three hours if my readings are correct. I had planned to show him what you just read, which is why it was open. He was to read it after finding it like you did. He will hate me for it but I can't keep trying to force him to love me, he loves your mother and I accept that." Miranda said her eyes filling with tears, but she blinked them back. "Here take the file and show him, tell him you found it in my room. Just give me an hour so I can steal a shuttle." With that, Miranda turned on her Omni-tool and sent the file to Anima.

"Leaving? Why?" Anima asked as her Omni-tool beeped to note the file had been received.

"Xen is up to something and I am going to find out and stop it," Miranda said walking over to her wall locker and opening it.

"We can help you," Anima said.

"No, you need to focus on what is ahead. Plus, John needs to hate me for a while and me rather not see that in his eyes. Now go give me an hour and tell no one where I went, I wasn't here when you found the file." With that, Miranda opened a bag and began to pack her things.

Anima almost said something but stopped and walked to the door as she walked out she said "thank you" and left the door closing behind her.

2

On Thessia Liara sits at her desk reading reports a look of horror on her face as she reads about Xen's newest nightmare project. She sets the data pad aside and walks over to her Vidcom station. "Glyph, get me high command please." She says to the drone. Moments later a pair of Asari Matriarchs appear in front of her.

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni how can we help you?" One of the Matriarchs asks.

"I need to do some traveling and require a ship and crew. Something important has come up and it will require my personal attention." Liara tells them her voice flat and business like.

"I see, one moment." The Matriarch replies. "We can get you on the AMV Nevos, she is in the dock right now. Just how high of a priority is this?"

"Utmost, I can't say more over this line. However, I will need the ship to have as small a crew as possible to avoid my plans getting out. The Captain of the vessel will also have to know I have full command of the ship and crew." Liara says again in a flat business like tone.

"Captain Taal Loria will not like that Doctor T'Soni." The other Asari says with an amused look on her face.

"Her likes aren't my concern the safety of our people is." Liara snapped back quickly and coldly.

"Fine, fine no need to get all up in arms as the humans say, give us an hour to make the needed arrangements. The Nevos is at Dock B in the spaceport, do you need a shuttle to pick you up?" Asked the Matriarch.

"Yes, thank you. I will have a full report on your desk within a solar week, I only hope I am wrong." Liara said a bit of her relief sneaking into her voice. With that, she ended the transmission and walked back to her desk once again picking up the datapad.

3

"I understand," Delta said ending a transmission. He turned from the QEC only to see Shepard standing there.

"We get a go?" He asked.

"Yes," Delta replied sharper then he meant to do but this mission was shaping up to be a giant cluster fuck and he knew it. "We start for Krios in one hour, make sure your teams are informed." He said, this time, the harshness in his voice softened.

"I remember when I was giving the orders," Shepard said with a smile then turned to inform his daughter of the news.

4

Shepard didn't need to find Anima after all she practically knocked him over rushing around the corner. He could see she was out of breath "what is wrong?" he asked her.

"You… You need to look at this." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, what is…" His voice trailed off as he started to read the file that was about to change his life in ways he couldn't possibly grasp.

The color drained from his face and it was all he could do to stand up. Finally, he said, "Where is Miranda?" His voice felt cold and distant ever to his own ears.

"Gone, she took a shuttle and left," Anima told him.

"Fine, send this to your mother ask if she can find out more about just what the hell Cerberus is playing at." He said his color coming back to him.

Anima nodded, then thrust herself into his arms hugging him tightly by the neck. "I knew it was you, deep down I always knew." He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt his heart that had been so cold lately melted and he hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1

The morning showed through her window as the space station made its twenty-four-hour loop around an undisclosed star in a long forgotten sector of the galaxy. She liked few things her predecessor did but she did like the space station. To think the Alliance never moved it from its old position after Shepard nearly tore the place apart looking for the Illusive Man, they did take all its toys. That was okay she had new toys now, better toys. She stood up her naked body bathed in the warm orange-red light of the dying star, her long brown hair slightly a mess from her sleep, she walked over to a chair which held her black silk robe she paused for a moment taking in the scene of the room and its grandeur. She slipped her robe on and walked over to her desk it was in the middle of the large room and sat down, a halo-keyboard appeared she pushed a few keys and the bed sank quickly and quietly into the floor. She had it installed at great expense and secrecy. She didn't want anyone to know she lived here in her office safer that way. In an emergency, a button on the bed would lower her with it below the floor if needed she could stay there until the problem was solved or jettison the capsule into space where a ship would pick it up three thousand kilometers on the nearest planet her safely in a cryo-sleep.

She pressed a button and the only other person who knew she lived in her office answered almost at once.

"Yes, ma'am would you like your coffee?" The young-sounding female voice inquired over the intercom.

"Yes, thank you. Also please get a message to Xen and let her know I want a progress report on Operation Aurora." She said pressing another button on her keyboard and the sleek black wall to her left opened showing a bathroom and large closet, as with her bed this room two could be used as a life raft into space should trouble to arise. She cut the intercom stood up looked over at the Star now slowly moving from right to left, her office on received its light for one hour of the artificial twenty-four-hour orbit. She took in its beauty then went into her bathroom the wall closing behind her hiding it from it from sight and scanners.

2

Delta sat in front of his team that was about to infiltrate the base on Krios looking over the ten trained men and women didn't fill him with the warm and fuzzies but there were three teams for this mission meaning everyone was taking green troops into a possible cluster fuck of a situation. "Bloody hell," he thought as he snapped his rifle in place on the back of his N7 armor.

"Okay, listen up!" he said loud enough that his voice echoed off the walls.

Alpha team which consisted of ten green soldiers snapped to attention and waited for their orders.

"The mission is simple, we get in to disable the security systems so team bravo and charlie can assault the main complex and find the bloody cure to this nightmare." He said his voice still loud and imposing. "Keep it tight and we will all be having a cold one in no time. So let's get the show on the road." With that he turned to the shuttles and the team started to board the two shuttles that would take them to the base. Before Delta could board one himself Anima rushed over Jane at her side.

"Good hunting," Anima said holding her hand out to Delta.

"Bloody right." He agreed then took her hand to shake it.

"Don't forget about that rematch you owe me, I still think you cheated," Anima said playfully trying but not succeeding to break the tension.

"I don't cheat at chess, and you got it. Watch out for that one." He said pointing at Jane "She may be upgraded but she is green."  
Jane bristled but didn't say anything this was her first real mission and she knew this was part of it.

"She will be fine, she is fully…" Anima started but Delta cut her off.

"Trained isn't the same and you damn well know it, if things get too hot remember I have command of this mission and if I say abort you two damn well abort!" He snapped.

"Got it." Anima agreed "Just get your old ass back in one piece." She said turning toward her shuttle.  
Delta smiled made a note to tell her how he beat her in chess, but death and circumstances would slip between them before that could happen.

3

Anthony liked his job, it paid great and it was easy. Damn easy just stand and watch a door or two forget about the horrible experiments inside and cash one damn big paycheck every week. He also liked looking at all the eye candy in the lab's plenty of fine ass Asari and Quarians to sneak a look at and he did sneak plenty of looks. In fact, he had managed to ask one of the scientists out for a date which earned him serious cred with the other guards on this wing of the building. So what if she shot him down before anything really happened he was the first and so far only one who went on a date with that hot piece of blue tail in genetics. Yes, life was good until it wasn't. Suddenly there was movement quick and it was gone white fire lit up his neck, and something warm was running down his chest. "What the hell?" Anthony thought to bring his hand instinctively to his throat. His fingers and hand came away wet and red, "this isn't right." He thought, but thinking was getting harder now and he was so tired. What was he thinking about, oh yeah that blue beauty. His legs gave out and he was falling and falling the world around him getting darker until there was nothing but black and the slowing of his heart. Had Anthony seen Delta, perhaps he would have got off a shot? Instead, he took his final breath in a puddle of his own blood.

4

Delta looked down at the guard who was bleeding out on the ground in front of him "sorry mate" he said cleaning his knife off before putting it away. "Alpha team on me," he said and his team appeared around the corner looking at the carnage that lay at Delta's feet.

"Never bloody mind the guard, get your heads in the game or I will fuck you up." He whispered in a harsh tone. The green soldiers stiffened and hardened. "Good, now let's go," Delta said pointing down the corridor

5

Anima's shuttle landed at the south end of the lab complex, she checked her gear one more time looked over Jane's then opened the door. The loading bay was empty just like the intel had said it would be. Anima stepped out of the shuttle and looked at Jane. "No heroics, you have nothing to prove to me or anyone else." She said pulling her M-11 Suppressor and looking over it, it was a good pistol but she missed her old one. This particular pistol could be changed to fire both lethal and non-lethal rounds with a push of a button. They needed stealth for this mission and going in guns blazing would only get them killed.

Jane nodded pulling her two blades one long and one short from their sheaths, the two swords were black as night and insanely sharp. Looking to Anima for the signal with a devilish smile.

"Okay, go, but remember your job is to get in get the samples and get out. If anything goes wrong or you need back up you call me." She didn't like sending Jane alone but she was overruled by her father and Delta. "Had to earn her pay at some point," Delta had said to her, and she wanted to hit him. It was Jane's job to infiltrate the main lab grab any data she could and the samples of the two know viral strains. She wore no protective gear she immune after all. Anima was likely immune as well but no one wanted to find out the hard way. So the mission fell to Jane Shepard and her lovely swords, knives, silenced pistols, and blinding speed. Anima watched her open a service door and slide inside before closing the shuttle door and heading to the rally point that she had to clear and hold.

6

Jane closed the door behind her and slowly made her way down the large and empty hallway, she put her two swords aware and pulled a small fighting knife. The knife which was also had an edge as sharp as a razor was black, and six inches long. The Marine K-Bar had long been a staple of the Marines but as combat moved from close range to long it fell out of use. Her teacher had insisted that despite its rather simplistic construction it was deadly in a fight. She had learned that lesson the hard way spending an hour in the med-bay after saying it wasn't. Her instructor had a habit of proving his statements when Jane contradicted him so she no longer did.

She moved quickly on the balls of her feet taking in everything as she was taught, the mission would go to shit in a hurry if she hit an alarm. She reached the doors that lead into the labs and stopped and activated her comms. "Bravo in position." She said in a hushed tone "waiting for Alpha to kick the nest."

7

Delta heard the go code of 'kick the nest' and smiled, he always smiled before going into a fight. However, that smile didn't reach his steel gray eyes which were cold and calculating. "Alright, let's stir things up a little. Team one you break left and right and cover our flank, team two I want you on my ass." He watched the soldiers nod, turned and opened the door. On the other side two guards sat behind a control panel, Delta walked in said "Hello mates" and shot them both in the face before they could say anything back. This time his team didn't gape at him, they did as they were instructed and took up their positions.  
Delta walked over to the console pushed the two dead and bleeding guards out of the chairs and sat down. He waved his omni-tool over the console and it loaded a series of viruses developed by EDI onto the lab's servers. The viruses' job was simple, copy all data send it to EDI and destroy the originals and local backups. If possible the viruses would self-transmit to offsite locations but that was a long shot.

"Viruses loaded and security systems are down," Delta said into his radio and stood up. "Okay, we hold this location until Bravo is finished." And that is when all hell broke loose.

8

Anima landed the shuttle got out and activated it's stealth system, in a second the shuttle blended into its environment by using thousands of tiny cameras and superimposing the live feed onto the shuttle. As long as no one walked into it no one but those with the proper codes loaded onto their omni-tools would know it was there. She took up cover behind some metal crates pulled her pistol and waited. She heard Jane give the signal to go and she readied herself for anything, she had the easiest job in all of this but Anima knew how quickly easy jobs could become anything but.

9

Jane heard Delta say the say the viruses were loaded and she opened the door, but she sensed that something was wrong. Jane had lived on Earth as everything went to hell and you didn't survive in that hell without developing and listening to a finely honed sense of intuition. She moved down an open and empty laboratory hallway, there should be a dozen of scientists working she thought as she hurried to the location with the samples. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew someone was behind her, she dove down just as a burst of gunfire boomed in the hall. The rounds coming so close to hitting her she could feel the heat from them on her neck as they flew past her. She hit the ground and spun to face three men with assault rifles and smiles. "No armor, though" she taught as she assessed the situation. They had her dead to rights but they didn't take another shot "want me alive?" she thought standing up and to raise her hands.

"Put your hands behind your head." One man demanded.

Jane acted as if she didn't hear him closing the distance, they had lowered their weapons after seeing she only had a knife. That was good for her and bad for these three.

"Put your…" was as far as he got before Jane's K-bar embedded itself into his throat. He tried to scream but all that came out was a wet gurgle then he fell a pool of his blood spreading around him his hands clutching at the knife.

Then Jane pulled her sword and ran at the other two who were staring at their dying comrade. She closed the distance between them quickly her mind focusing on the one guard who was now raising his rifle "mistake" she thought as her blade freed the man from his lower arm and rifle. He screamed in pain and surprise as a geyser of crimson sprayed into the air. She turned to face the other guard but he was ready and landed a hard right hand to her temple and her world went white for a moment. Jane staggered back dropping the sword as she tried to hold onto consciousness. Then he was on her his rifle forgotten in his rage he hit her in the ribs, the jaw, the abdomen, she tried to block but she was too clumsy and she fell backward hitting the ground another shock of pain as her head struck the hard floor. She saw him raise a foot to end the fight and she turned from the attack as he stomped down. Her world was slowly coming back when he kicked her in the side. She heard and felt her ribs crack and pain flared in her mind, this time she used it. She kicked out hard and caught his leg and knocking him off balance it was just enough to get back to her feet.

"I'm going to hurt you bitch!" The last guard exclaimed as he rushed into her.  
Jane still had two more knives, her long blade, and a pistol but she wanted to end this with her hands. She used the pain in her side to focus herself then readied herself for his attack. "I'm right here," she said taunting her attacker.

The man swung his right fist as hard as he could, she moved into the punch and used his momentum to spin him away. He went staggering past her and spun back around as rage flared across his face. Jane had him and she knew it, he charged again only this time she kicked him hard in the chest sending him backward but he stayed on his feet grabbing his chest trying to suck air in. She then attacked, she kicked him hard in the left knee and it exploded as bone and tendon snapped. The man cried in pain and fell to the ground clutching his knee, he didn't have to feel the pain long. Jane stood over him and brought the heel of her right foot down hard on the man's throat, a loud snap as the windpipe broke cutting the air supply. The man turned red, then purple, then blue all while staring up into Jane's cold eyes. Finally, he went limp and Jane walked over to retrieve her weapons. She would have to atone for dropping her sword but that was later, right now she had a job to do. Looking at the last guard clutching his stump to his body she pulled her pistol and shot him in the head.

10

Anima heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire from both the lab and security rooms, she called to the Bastogne "Permission to enter?" She asked her father.

"Negative hold the evac site," Shepard responded.

"Damn it," she said under her breath. As she did two guards without any armor ran out rifles drawn. She shot them both in the head and they tumbled to the ground as blood and gray matter sprayed into the air. Anima stood up walked over and hit them both with a biotic wave, not to kill them that was already done, but to keep the path empty. She went back to her cover and waited for more guests which were certainly on their way now.

11

"Put down your weapons!" A male voice boomed over a PA system. Delta ignored the request jumped up from cover and shot one of the guards on the upper level in the face. "I'll keep my weapon, thanks." He said crouching behind the console.

"You have lost Delta don't get your team killed for pride." The male voice said again over the PA system.  
Delta looked around and his heart sank, there were no less than twenty heavily armored and armed men all pointing assault rifles at his team, not him, his team.

"Let them go and you can have me," he yelled standing up aiming his rifle at what looked like the person in charge. He was the only one with no armor or weapon drawn and he had an eye patch.

"Your deal is accepted, order them to lay down their firearms and move out the door they came in. If you so much as itch your ass they will die, and you will watch it all." The one-eyed male said.

Delta did as he was instructed but he never took his aim off the man with no armor and an eye patch.

His team didn't want to follow orders that would cause them to leave their leader behind but Delta repeated them and added, "do it or I'll bloody shoot you myself!" After that, they listened dropping their weapons and exiting the room.

As the door closed Delta felt the sting on the back of the neck long enough to reach up to feel a dart before his world went black.

12

"All stations on this net, we are code black… I say again code black." The words froze Jane's heart. Code black, someone had been captured. She tried to contact Anima but all she got was static on her comm system. Bringing up her Omni-tool she scanned for jammers and found more than one hundred spread out in the building.  
"They must have had them off, this was a trap the entire time." She thought as she moved quicker now trying to get the samples, she knew that without them no vaccine could be manufactured and innocent people would continue to die. She was close just one more door, she checked it for booby traps found none and opened the door and stepped inside the cold Bio level Four lab.

The series of rooms were all linked to the main hallway, each room had a staging area where the staff would put on and take off bio-level suits and be decontaminated by UV lights and a fine decontamination mist. A heavy door separated the warm zones and the hot zones of the lab, Jane held up her Onmi-tool and it sampled the air a small red light appeared and a quick read out. This was where the virus was and so she walked down the hall placing small thermobaric charges on the walls as she went. She intended to blow this lab and all its deadly toys back to the stone age, hell back even further if she could. This fucking virus killed everyone she knew back on earth, it ensured that she didn't have a normal life, it stole from her everything that matter back then and she wasn't going to let these Cerberus pricks keep any for themselves. She walked into the bio level 4 staging room and held up her Omni-tool which had a nifty hacking function EDI had installed. An AI started up nearly scaring Jane to death, a small yelp escaped her throat and she took an instinctive step back. The hacking app was doing its job as the AI spoke up.

"Warning, this is a biohazard level four hot zone all personnel must follow proper safety protocol when accessing the bio level four labs." A female voice said.

"Yeah well I think I'll skip that step," Jane said as the Omni-tool gave a ping and turned green letting her know the large steel door that entered the laboratory was unlocked.

"A safety violation has been detected, your name has been logged and will be reported to security. Please wait for them to escort you for interrogation." The voice informed Jane in a way that only AI's can seem to pull off.

Jane laughed a little and swung the heavy door up a cold blast of air pushed past her into the labs and Jane's ears popped. The lab was under heavy negative pressure to prevent any of the labs smaller guests from leaving. Moving quickly but carefully Jane made her way to the metal freezer marked bio-level 4 samples in bright yellow letters. She realized she hadn't taken a breath since opening the door and relaxed. "You damn fool you are immune," she said to herself as she opened the freezer and looked down at the metal shelf of test tubes. The words didn't help and she could feel her skin crawling as in revolution of what tiny organisms sit just one meter from her. She pulled a metal cylinder from her pocket it was designed to keep the contents frozen for two hours after that she would have a soup of the most lethal virus known in the galaxy slushing around in her damn pocket. She carefully and gently pulled the test tube that she needed slid it carefully into the metal cylinder and put it back into her pocket. She then tossed her last two bombs into the freezer closed it and walked back to the decontamination area where a bright light and fine mist hit her as soon as she closed the door behind her.

13

Shepard sat helplessly in the command suite of the SSV Bastogne watching a mission two months in the making fall apart. Everyone inside the labs had their comms, telemetry, and video uplinks all go down at the same time. Only Anima who was outside at the extraction point was reading. He didn't wait he issued the code black hoping everyone would rally back at the evac site for exfiltration. Bring up Anima's screen he opened a direct comm link with his daughter and best chance of stopping whatever this was before it got even worse.

"Charlie come in." He said.

"This is Charlie send it," Anima said.

"New orders as follows," Shepard said looking over the blue prints of the labs on another screen. "You are to proceed to checkpoint alpha link up with the Alpha team and find Bravo, you will have ten minutes to complete this mission. Be advised there appears to be a jammer blocking all communications in the building, you will be going in blind, how copy?" He said waiting for a reply.

"Copy that, moving out," Anima said and the comms and her screen went dark as she entered the lab.

14

Jane rushed toward the loading dock were Anima and the shuttle were waiting, she checked each room but all were empty so she didn't stay long. Only three more rooms and she would be on the south side of the lab and its loading area. She checked the last room as she went to close the door Anima came around the corner nearly running into her.

"What is it, boss?" Jane said as she placed another bomb in the hallway, it was her last and a small smile flashed on her face.

"Give me a report," Anima said looking over Jane's shoulder at the hallway which had little red blinking lights going all the way down it.

"Took out three guards, got the samples, and placed the demo charges," Jane said.

"I see you are planning to send this place to hell where it belongs, okay let's find Delta and his team and get off this planet," Anima said pointing down the hall that leads to where Delta and Alpha team were supposed to be.

15

Private Adams sat with the rest of Alpha team in a dark and cold room, hoping that he would get to go back to the ship and the sooner the better. "I wasn't even supposed to be on duty today" he kept repeating in his head, that didn't matter much now. He was here without a weapon sitting in a cold empty room waiting on rescue or at least release. It never crossed his mind that there was a third option, which is why he never heard the hiss of gas entering the room.

It started with a simple tickle in the back of his throat, he coughed a few times and it seemed to help so he didn't notice that everyone else started coughing at roughly the same moment. A few seconds later is when the screaming and pain started so much pain, in his head, his bones, his neck. Adams coughed again and felt something give as his mouth filled with a warm copper-tasting liquid that could only be blood. That is when the seizures started and Adams's last thought before the blackness took him was "this isn't even my day to be on duty".

16

Jane was a step behind Anima when she scanned the room for traps. Anima frowned and started to punch some buttons on her Omni-tool. "What is it?" Jane asked her as she waited impatiently, her mind kept reminding her of what was sitting inside her pocket.

"Got an alert for gas, I'm venting the room before I open the door. There it should be…" Anima's words trailed off and Jane looked inside the room to see the horror.

The room's floor was covered in blood and vomit as ten Marines lay lifeless on the floor. Jane watched dumbfounded as Anima slowly went to each Marine and removed their ID tags from around their necks. Jane was about to ask why when she realized they didn't have time to take the bodies off world, they had one hour and change before those frozen samples became liquid samples.

"I don's see Delta," Anima said the relief shown on her face for a second then she was ashamed for feeling glad while so many good Marines lay at her feet.

"The security office is in there" Jane pointed out and she watched Anima put ten pairs of ID or Dog tags in her pocket. Jane decided to take the point but Anima shook her head so she fell back a few steps as she watched Anima scan the next room with her Omni-Tool then open the door to an empty room except for two dead guards.

"Let's go," Anima said pointing to the way out.

"But Delta," Jane said moving up to meet her commanding officer.

"He isn't here anymore," Anima said.

"How do you…" But before Jane could ask that question she heard what Anima must have heard first the sound of a midsize ship taking off. Before she could say anything else her comm. system kicked on and Admiral Sheperd was in her ear demanding a status report. She watched Anima scan the room once more, put her pistol away, walk back out to the hall, and begin to tell her father what had happened. She hadn't realized she was shaking or crying until she felt the warm liquid run down her face and wiped it away with a trembling hand.


End file.
